


Najświeższe wiadomości

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Series: Zaręczyny [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Już w związku, M/M, oświadczyny, przyjaźń, romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Dobre wiadomości szybko się rozchodzą — pewnie szybciej, niż Tony przewidywał. Pepper będzie zła.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najświeższe wiadomości

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221711) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> Betowała [Heidi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611/works).

Nigdy nie zbierali się razem po to, aby oglądać wiadomości — drużyna podczas wolnych wieczorów generalnie unikała wszystkiego, co mogłoby się kojarzyć z pracą. Tak więc siedzieli w pokoju telewizyjnym, oglądając jeden z seriali telewizyjnych, tak popularnych ostatnimi czasy, gdzie nie każdy był policjantem ganiającym za tymi złymi, tylko wszyscy byli naukowcami, którzy z kolei przekazywali glinom, kogo aresztować. To był jeden z nielicznych programów, na które wyraziła zgodę cała drużyna, a i tak został wybrany tylko dlatego, że Tony, Hank i Peter lubili wyśmiewać się z “nauki”, a Jan i Ororo z ubrań kobiet. Logan obejrzałby wszystko, co zawierałoby wybuchy czy okazjonalny pościg samochodowy, a Steve był umiarkowanie uzależniony od telewizora i obejrzałby wszystko, co nie byłoby po prostu okropne. Tak więc usadowili się całą drużyną z popcornem i czymś do picia, aby spędzić tę godzinę nie robiąc nic poza uciszaniem obecnych geniuszy, aby móc obejrzeć serial w spokoju.

Odcinek zakończył się i nadeszła pora wiadomości, ale nikt się nie spieszył, by zakończyć dzień. Ostatnie tygodnie były szalone i Steve cieszył się cichym, normalnym wieczorem. Jedyne, co uczyniłoby go idealnym, to gdyby Tony usiadł nieco bliżej. Ale i tak było dobrze, bo byli razem bez wiszącej nad ich głowami apokalipsy.

Miał zamiar zasugerować, żeby ktoś puścił jakiś film, póki jeszcze się nie rozeszli, ale w tym momencie prezenter oznajmił poważnym tonem, że będą nadawać na żywo z biura gubernatora. Steve powstrzymał jęk, spodziewając się jakieś katastrofy, ale kamery pokazywały gubernatora zza jego biurka, a za nim stało jeszcze kilku innych mężczyzn. Cuomo* podpisywał jakiś dokument i mózg Steve’a zarejestrował słowa reportera pół sekundy po tym, jak Tony zeskoczył z kanapy z tryumfalnym okrzykiem.

— Zrobili to! — wrzasnął. — Skurwysyny, opłacało się wydać tyle kasy na tych senatorów!

Steve wywrócił oczami w stronę sufitu, bo był niemal pewny, że Tony mówił tak tylko po to, żeby go podrażnić.

— Zw — powiedział Tony, już mając telefon w rękach. — Muszę to tweetnąć.

— Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś „zw” na głos i bez ironii? — zapytał Hawkeye. — Tony, musisz zacząć spędzać mniej czasu przed komputerem.

Steve oparł się o kanapę i przyglądał, jak palce Tony’ego tańczą na klawiaturze. Kochał takiego Tony’ego: podekscytowanego, szczęśliwego i praktycznie tryskającego energią.

— Wyjdź za mnie — oświadczył się Steve.

Tony uniósł szybko głowę i zamrugał.

— Serio?

— Serio — odpowiedział Steve, zdając sobie sprawę, że wszystkie pary oczu obecne w pokoju były skierowane na niego.

Tony uniósł palec w górę w uniwersalnym geście „czekaj chwilę”, po czym napisał coś na telefonie.

Peter wyciągnął swoją komórkę z kieszeni.

— Obserwujesz Tony’ego na Twitterze? — zapytał Hank.

— No. A co?

— Mieszkasz z nim — odpowiedział Hank.

— Wcześniej nie mieszkałem — bronił się Peter, przenosząc wzrok na telefon. — W każdym razie Capa też obserwuję.

— Mam Twittera? — zdziwił się Steve. — Nie wiedziałem, że mam Twittera.

— Aktualizujesz go co drugi dzień — oznajmił Peter.

— Jestem pewien, że nie. — Rzucił Tony’emu rozdrażnione spojrzenie. — Tony, czy udajesz, że jesteś mną na Twitterze?

— „Nie mogę skomentować super wieści” — przeczytał Peter na głos z telefonu — „oświadczyny w toku”. Jasny gwint, powstał już _CapTony_ hashtag. Ile osób cię _obserwuje_ , Tony?

Tony zamknął klapkę w telefonie, rzucił go do Hanka i w dwóch krokach przebył dystans pomiędzy nim a Steve’em. Przerzucił jedną nogę przez jego uda, usiadł na jego kolanach i owinął oba ramiona wokół jego szyi. Steve pozwolił Tony’emu pchnąć się na kanapę, która ugięła się nieco pod ich ciężarem, a sam zaspokoił potrzebę, jaką było trzymanie Tony’ego Starka w objęciach. Przyłożył ręce do jego pleców, zsunął je na biodra i tam zostawił. Tony pocałował go mocno, a potem wsunął język między jego wargi.

— Okej — powiedział Tony, odsuwając się na tyle, aby móc normalnie mówić. — Pewnie. Tak.

— Tak? — powtórzył Steve.

Tony uśmiechnął się uśmiechem, którego Steve nie widywał tak często, jakby chciał; uśmiechem pełnym szczęścia i zadowolenia, bez zmartwień czy kryjącego się za nim cynizmu. Uśmiechem, który Steve starał się przywołać za każdym razem, kiedy byli sami.

— Tak. — Tony pochylił się znowu i pocałował go w policzek, nagle z delikatnością. — Tak — powtórzył, szepcząc przy jego skórze. — Byłbym... Nic nie uczyniłoby mnie bardziej szczęśliwym. — Mówił cicho i Steve wiedział, ile kosztowało go przyznanie się do czegoś takiego, na dodatek jeszcze przy całej drużynie.

Schował twarz w szyi Tony’ego, wciągnął zapach kawy, metalu i wody toaletowej i pomyślał o tym, jak to spędził siedemdziesiąt lat uwięziony w nicości, aby spotkać tego mężczyznę, który był czymś więcej, niż Steve myślał, że chce, i wszystkim, o czym nie wiedział, że potrzebuje. Pocałował szyję Tony’ego, czując puls pod wargami, i przesunął ramiona na jego plecy, przytulając go bliżej.

— O _Boże_ — odezwał się Hawkeye.

— Zamknij się, Clint — powiedzieli chórem Steve i Jan, podczas gdy Tony zaśmiał się krótko i upadł na pierś Steve’a.

— Twój telefon szaleje — oświadczył Hank, dotykając komórkę rysikiem, którego Tony’emu nie chciało się używać. — Większość od fanów, ale... okej, to Pepper.

— Powiedz jej, że mnie nie ma — rzucił Tony. Powoli wsuwał palce za kołnierz koszulki Steve’a, palcami głaszcząc skórę, a sam Steve zastanawiał się, czy lepiej to zatrzymać, czy olać wszystko i zanieść Tony’ego do ich pokoju. Zatrzymała go tylko groźba wstydu, bo wszyscy wiedzieliby, dlaczego wychodzą. Ale i to nie mogło powstrzymać go wiecznie.

— Nie będę z nią rozmawiał. Jest straszna. Mam rozmawiać z Doktorem Doomem, czy Mandarynem, czy kimkolwiek, to wtedy tak. — Hank zmrużył oczy, patrząc na komórkę. — Znowu Pepper. Pepper. Pepper. Rhodey. Ktoś, kogo nie znam. Myślę, że to twój specjalista od reklamy. Pepper. Pepper.

— Powinieneś zadzwonić do Jarvisa — powiedział Steve, wsuwając palce za pas dżinsów Tony’ego.

— Teraz? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Tony, odsuwając się, aby spojrzeć Steve’owi prosto w oczy. — Teraz? Oświadczasz mi się i potem każesz odbierać telefony? Ja chcę imprezowego alkoholu i seksu i nie obchodzi mnie, w jakiej kolejności.

— Mnie obchodzi — wtrącił Clint. — _Bardzo_ mnie obchodzi.

W telewizorze ten sam prezenter pokazywał zdjęcie Tony’ego i Steve’a stojących obok siebie z podpisem „Zaręczeni?” u dołu.

— Znowu Pepper — powiedział Hank. — Myślę, że masz kłopoty, Tony.

— Następnym razem nie powiadamiaj o naszych zaręczynach swoich trzech milionów obserwatorów, zanim w ogóle powiesz „tak” — oświadczył Steve.

Tony spojrzał na niego miażdżąco.

— Mam trzynaście milionów obserwatorów, proszę ja ciebie. I jeśli wolisz, abym spędził tę noc rozmawiając przez telefon z moim publicystą, prawnikami i panikującym zarządem, to proszę bardzo. Już sobie idę, ten początkowy szał umrze za trzy czy cztery dni, możemy świętować wtedy...

Steve wsunął palce w szlufki dżinsów Tony’ego i pociągnął go z powrotem na swój tors.

— Nic nie mówiłem. Hank, wyrzuć gdzieś ten telefon.

— Pepper cię zabije — ostrzegł Hank.

— Słyszałem o alkoholu — odezwał się Logan. — Wyraźnie słyszałem, jak Stark mówił coś o imprezie, a to oznacza alkohol.

— Musimy zrobić imprezę — powiedział Tony. Pocałował Steve’a i znowu się roześmiał. — Dużą imprezę. Domagam się imprezy, Steve. Niech ktoś zadzwoni po Thora, żeby przybył. Będzie mógł się siłować na rękę z Rhodeyem o bycie moim drużbą. Zadzwonię do Pepper, pójdę na dół poinformować Jarvisa, a potem będziemy świętować. A jutro niech Pepper zatrudni konsultanta ślubnego. Wybierz termin.

Steve zamrugał.

— Ja nie... Ile czasu zajmuje planowanie ślubu?

— Ustawa wchodzi w życie z dniem dwudziestego czwartego lipca — powiedziała Jan. — Więc macie przynajmniej miesiąc.

— Wybierz termin — powtórzył Tony — a ja się zajmę resztą. No, powiem Pepper, żeby zajęła się resztą. Ale żeby było szybko, bo nie chcę, żeby jakiś psuj nam to rozwalił, zanim będzie oficjalne.

— Musimy _kupić sukienki_ — odezwała się Jan, na co Ororo rozpromieniła się.

— Więcej alkoholu, mniej całowania — rzucił Clint i Logan burknął zgodnie.

— Potrzebuję mojego aparatu — oznajmił Peter. — Kiedy ogłosicie to oficjalnie, żądam, aby mnie zaproszono na konferencję prasową.

— Wywiad ekskluzywny — oświadczył Tony. — Tylko ty. Załatwimy to jutro, poinformujesz świat, a konferencję prasową zrobimy następnego dnia.

Tony nagle zamarł i spojrzał w nagłym oszołomieniu na Steve’a.

— Tak? — zapytał, trochę niepewnie, trochę ze zdumieniem.

Steve przyłożył dłoń do jego twarzy i potarł policzek kciukiem.

— Tak.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Andrew Cuomo — amerykański polityk, członek Partii Demokratycznej. Od 1 stycznia 2011 pełni urząd gubernatora stanu Nowy Jork.


End file.
